


a treatise on the intelligence of the human race (or, did you goddamn monkeys fall out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down?)

by rainbowdalek



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viral contemplates the stupidity of humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a treatise on the intelligence of the human race (or, did you goddamn monkeys fall out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is almost longer than the fic. Sorry I'm not sorry.

Viral stood behind Simon on the bridge of the stupidly huge gunmen, this mech-spacecraft-thing that was supposed to transport them to wherever Simon’s stupid princess was being held captive by the stupid Anti-spirals. He looked around, taking in Yoko’s stupid outfit and Kittan’s stupid expression.

He was pretty sure this entire venture fell pretty short of intelligent.

Yet somehow, standing there behind Simon, looking at the stupid red Team Gurren sigil on the back of his coat (hatefully reminiscent of that stupid human Kamina’s cape) he was surprised to feel the slightest stirrings of hope. _What the hell_ , he thought. _We might even win. It’s not like probability means anything to these monkeys anyway._

Simon turned to him, a fierce grin on his face as he began barking out orders, and Viral found he couldn’t help but offer his own sharklike grin in return. This was by far the stupidest thing he’d ever done, but at least he was in good company.


End file.
